Battle of the Ukes
by Disease called Love
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari switched bodies, so they can't do anything but just deal with it. Hibari isn't too pleased. All27 vs All18. Contains hints of 1827. Rating may go up.


**ellamaria: The fact that you find my way of speaking offensive; I don't really care about that. I, in no way, even transmitted this story to force my readers on my opinion of All27. I'm not portraying this story for the purpose of bashing on uke!Tsunayoshi. I'm actually fine with it, and it's merely an opinion. It wasn't even STATED in the story; I wrote it in the Author's Note way down below. My opinion on All27 has NOTHING to do with this story. And I didn't bash about the writers that write beautiful stories of Tsunayoshi and Hibari or whoever, but I simply said that the pairing is overrated. It's not a fact nor an argument, it's merely an OPINION. Take note of that. Feel free to review (or bash if you'd prefer) again. I'll make sure to reply.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: All18 vs All27<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>Hibari blinked, staring at the mirror.<p>

When did he have brown hair?

When did he have… brown _eyes_?

He looked at his hands.

"Why am I feeling so… small today?"

Looking at the mirror again, he shrugged.

"That's weird. Isn't this Namimori's normal uni—"

His brain triggered for a while and he frowned.

This body of _that _herbivore. The biggest herbivore in Nami Middle. That one herbivore that can sometimes turn into a carnivore and beat the fuck outta him. It's _his _body.

Growling, holding back his upmost annoyed irritated motherfucking impatient one hell of a scream down his too-crowded-with-saliva throat, he simply smirked. "_Sa-Wa-_**Fucking**_-Da Tsu-_**Fucking**_-Na Yo-_**Fucking**_-Shi_…"

He'd promise him a full treatment of his tonfas later in the evening.

As for Tsunayoshi, he also had the same experience as Hibari.

"W-what… this isn't my house? Mom? A-are you there? Reborn?"

He gasped. "Did I get abducted by- abducted by _aliens_?"

"But I think I've been here before," Tsuna looked around, finally making use of his Hyper Intuition. "T-that's right! Onii-san brought me and Gokudera-kun here before! It's-it's…"

He froze for approximately 0.002 seconds and his face went pale. "Hiiieeeee! What should I do? It's H-H-Hibari-san's house!"

Running around for a few meters, Tsuna noticed how taller he was getting.

"That's weird," he stopped. "Did mom feed me drugs? I'm sure I'm not _this _tall…"

He absolutely regretted turning around, forgetting that there was a mirror there.

Silence. Absolute silence and Tsuna frowned.

"…Hii-hiiieee-HIEEEEEE! I-I've turned into Hibari-san! M-m-my fac-face!" he stuttered in panic, running hands on the very beautiful face of Hibari Kyoya.

"Calm down, Tsu-kun… calm down," he muttered, high-pitching his voice so it would sound like his mother. But with _Hibari's _voice, it sounded like a total **monster**.

And a monster wasn't what he needed at that moment.

"If I'm in this condition," he breathed in deeply before exhaling. "Hibari-san should be in the same situation too."

He smiled (but it suddenly turned into a smirk because, well, this _was _Hibari's body). "I'll just go to my—I-I mean _Hibari-san's _house, then!"

After a few minutes (or hours in Tsunayoshi's opinion), he found Hibari's too-precious wardrobe and searched for the most suitable outfit.

But then he found out that combining the _very _tight black hot pants and the _very much _exposing, revealing and vulnerable-looking light pink sleeveless T-shirt might look cute.

It looked like he temporarily forgot that this was Hibari's body and not his.

And, for the first time in Hibari's appearance, he finally looked what Tsunayoshi had always been replacing him from; _an uke_.

"Aa, this looks cute," Tsuna giggled before twiddling around.

Well fuck. Hibari was definitely sticking up a tonfa in his ass after this. And then he'd bury his _other _tonfa in his face. And completely dispose of every outfit that looked too girly he could find.

The biggest question that Tsuna never solved was, what was Hibari doing with girly tight outfits?

And of course, back to Hibari Kyoya.

"…I should calm down. I sound so girly. I _look _so girly. I look like Sawada Tsunayoshi. That damn motherfucker of a tuna. I'll kill him and shove my tonfa up to his ass," he sighed, reaching up his jacket (which was actually pajamas) to search for his tonfas only to find none.

"This is tiring, boring and troublesome," he said in a matter-of-factly way, giving up. "I need to go to my house right now."

"Tsu-kun!" a too-high-pitched voice called out and Hibari frowned.

"I will _fucking _chop Sawada Tsunayoshi's balls off."

Nana was really surprised to see her son in a suit. That was weird.

"Tsu-kun," she breathed out. "You've grown up," she smiled, holding her mouth with her fair skinned thin hands. "I didn't know my son looked so handsome!"

Hibari smiled in reply, getting uncomfortable for being called 'Tsu-kun'.

He wasn't Tsuna. He didn't want to be Tsuna.

Nana giggled. "It's nice to see my Tsu-kun get so manly like this!" she chirped, turning around to cook more dishes.

"Go ahead then, Tsu-kun. I'll make special omelet for you!"

Hibari smiled again, not knowing how the fuck he should respond. And he decided to be himself; antisocial.

"Thank you," he said in an inaudible whisper. It _could _be heard if it wasn't for Nana's humming. He sat down, twiddling the chopsticks with his fingers. It felt odd to have such small hands.

After a few minutes of waiting and Hibari adjusting the house by looking around with his slanted eyes (that had turned rounded for _some _reason), Nana placed the perfectly cooked egg on his plate.

"Wao," he complimented. "This looks good."

"Dig in," Tsuna's mother smiled. "Oh, and Reborn-kun and the others aren't here."

Hibari looked up. "The baby?"

"T-the… baby?" Nana blinked oh-so-cutely. "Yes, yes. The baby!" she smiled. "They went out."

Hibari nodded, continuing on eating his rice.

"Say, Tsu-kun," said teen's mother interrupted. "When did you eat so slowly like this?"

The supposed-to-be prefect froze in place. "I-I always eat like this…" he replied in a gentle, kind voice. He really hoped he sounded like Tsuna.

"I dunno about that," Nana tilted her head, staring at Hibari with curiosity.

"You usually eat fast though…" she said, _indirectly _saying that he was being more and more like a girl.

"_Okaa-sama_," he smiled. "I'm fine."

Once again, Nana blinked. "O-_Okaa-sama_? You always call me Okaa-san…"

If it wasn't for this condition Hibari would've punched her. Damn it, just let him off the hook!

Nana frowned. "You're being so polite today…"

"I-I'm not, Okaa-san. I'm really fine."

Smiling, the woman sighed in relief. "Okay, then. Get ready for school. You wouldn't want to be late."

Yet again, Hibari frowned.

Fuck.

School.

He still had to go.

In Tsunayoshi's body.

Shit.

Fuck.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Holy mother of fuck, I really did this story. I really fucking did All18. I'm fucking weird as shit.<strong>

**As promised in my D1869 M-rated Fic, I said I was gonna do All18. But it's not gonna sell well if there isn't All27. Double combo, bro.**

***coff of course Yamamoto, Gokudera, Dino, Mukuro and other people are gonna be introduced in this story, it's _All_18/27 after all.**


End file.
